<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hunt is sweet (but getting caught is sweeter) by LPSunnyBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192290">The hunt is sweet (but getting caught is sweeter)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny'>LPSunnyBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien/Human Relationships, Consorts - Freeform, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Hunter &amp; Prey Dynamic, Land of Tents and Carnage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, SBURB/SGRUB 'verse, Semi-Bestiality, Yes thats not how hyena dymanics work but its ok its fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyber is hunted through Danzer's land and gets caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyber/Danzer Madran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sunny's Non-Canon OC Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The hunt is sweet (but getting caught is sweeter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in canon universe of SGRUB/SBURB on Danzer's land, the Land of Tents and Carnage.</p><p>Really old dynamic, not really accurate anymore to their characters or relationship. Still hot as fuck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a heavy, thudding in his ears as he runs, his heartbeat loud and drowning everything else out. His world is narrowed down to the pounding of his feet and the dizzying, twisting hallways of the tents. The baying laughter of the hyenas around him sent his head spinning as his adrenaline spikes in response.</p><p>And to think, Cyber had almost forgotten what it feels like to be <em>afraid</em>.</p><p>Cyber flings himself from one doorway to the next, cloth rippling under his fingers, taking entirely too long to settle back into stillness. Behind him, he can hear Danzer's excited, sharp laughter and his delightful crooning, his questions, muffled by the tents and fabric, but doubtlessly meant to get Cyber to blush, to shout, to do something that would give his position away.<br/>
But he presses on until he finds himself sliding into a tent that has but one exit- the one he entered through. It's too late to backtrack- this is the end of the line.</p><p>His eyes flicker over the interior space desperately before making a dive for the bed, wiggling himself under and slamming a hand over his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing, to erase the urge to gasp and shudder.</p><p>As Cyber catches his breath, he realizes the silence is pressing down uncomfortably, thick any heavy.<em> Like the calm before the storm</em>, he thinks to himself, a bit bewildered and quite a lot uneasy. Perhaps he had actually lost Danzer. Perhaps…</p><p>A hand clamps around Cyber's ankle and he shouts in shock, a surge of horror sliding through him as Danzer hauls him out from under the bed.</p><p>"No!" Cyber howls, trying to flip over and start clawing at Danzer, but as Danzer's low, deep laugh (the one that Never Failed to give Cyber a hard on, <em>damn him</em>,) filled the air around them, Cyber realizes he's being dragged by the leg out of the tent. Out, under the dark sapphire sky, into the grass, into the center of the waiting group of hyenas, tongues lolling, eyes bright and intense.</p><p>Cyber sucks in a breath, clawing at the earth as his leg is dropped, trying to find purchase and scramble to his feet, only to be crushed against the ground onto his belly as Danzer proceeds to drop his full fucking weight on Cyber, <em>what an asshole</em>.</p><p>Oh fuck. <em>Oh fuck</em>, that's Danzer's bulge, pressing against Cyber's ass, firm and consistent as Danzer starts grinding his hips against Cyber’s ass, panting. Cyber, hyper aware of the burning stares of the hyenas around him, feels heat erupt in his cheeks as he shoves upwards with his shoulders, trying to twist under Danzer and flip over, fighting to get away, knowing what was coming.</p><p>"No, no, baby boy," Danger growls, leaning more weight on Cyber’s shoulders, hands finding Cyber’s wrists and pinning them, pressing Cyber flat against the ground. “I caught you fair and square, I get my fucking reward. I caught you, you're mine, your sweet little pussy is all mine.”</p><p>“Get off.” Cyber gasps, his blood on fire as he jerks in Danzer’s hold, kicking his legs out uselessly, clawing at the grass and trying to writhe out from under Danzer. Danzer laughs in delight at Cyber's struggles, and there was a echo of laughter from the hyenas around them, a mocking sound that settles into Cyber's bones, his gut clenching in response.</p><p>"Come on, baby boy, don't fuss, I caught you fair and square," Danzer purrs, and then he shifts. Panic spikes in Cyber's blood as Danzer paws at his ass, finding the hem of his pants and yanking them down. In a fit of desperation, Cyber reaches back and blindly grabs, trying to get something he could pull Danzer off with.</p><p>His hand closes around Danzer’s horn and he <em>yanks</em>.</p><p>Danzer lets out a deep, rumbling growl that Cyber has never heard before, interspersed with a series of clicks that has Cyber freezing in place, some primal part of him shrieking <em>MISTAKE MISTAKE THAT WAS A <strong>MISTAKE</strong></em> as the hyenas around them rise to their feet, laughing nervously and yipping, starting to pace, just watching and waiting, taking their cues from Danzer.</p><p>“<strong><em>Cyber</em></strong>.” Danzer growls, and then hes splitting Cyber open on his bulge, the slick tip wiggling inside. It's an uncomfortable press that has Cyber choking, his forehead pressed to the ground, barely able to breathe under Danzer’s weight.</p><p>Danzer grabs Cyber’s wrist and slams it to the ground, pressing it there for a moment in warning before letting go and sinking his fingers  into the dirt next to Cyber's head, clawing at the ground for something to hold onto as he shoves his way into Cyber, pressing him open until the intrusion turns into an ache, into a burn, into a noise that tears out of Cyber’s mouth, all shaking and pleading.</p><p>“No, no, Danz, I can’t take it-” Cyber gasps, choking around the spit in his mouth, sure he's going to split apart in two, right down the center, speared to death on Danzer’s bulge.</p><p>“You will.” Danzer promises, working another inch into Cyber. “You will, I’ve got you, baby boy, your pretty little ass can take it, you can do it, lemme fuck you open nice and good-” He giggles, dipping his head and mouthing over Cyber’s neck.</p><p>“I can’t, I can’t-” Cyber wails, helplessly bucking, squirming, clawing as he tries to drag himself forwards, away from the burn. But Danzer follows him every inch that he pulls away and Cyber barely gets more than a handful of them before Danzer closes his teeth around the back of Cyber’s neck.</p><p>The familiar pain bursts into existence, a strangled moan sliding from Cyber’s mouth as he goes tense in response, legs spasming, toes curling, fingers clawing into the ground.</p><p>“Danz, Danz,” Cyber whimpers, forehead pressed to the ground, trapped so perfectly, feeling the fight leech from his body as Danzer gives a soft growl, letting go and licking over the fresh set of marks, sloppy and wet, shoving the last couple of inches of his bulge into Cyber so their hips were flush.</p><p>Cyber’s eyes flick open as he pants, turning his head to the side, pressing his heated temple to the cool earth, sliding just a bare fraction of an inch forwards, then back, then forwards, then back, each time that Danzer rocks his hips, the purple-blooded troll starting to rut into Cyber’s open, warm hole.</p><p>The hyenas watch intently, tongues lolling out, eyes bright and feverish, some pacing, some lying down, all just with their gazes fixed on Cyber. Cyber shudders, a fever-pitch erupting in his belly, squeezing his eyes shut, but all their stares are like little hooks in his skin, pulling him apart and exposing him.</p><p>“Cyber, Cyber,” Danzer croons, wiggling on top of Cyber to pin him better, pressing his legs over Cyber’s, caging him in with his arms. “You’re so fucking warm Cyber, so wet and open, you feel so fucking good under me.” His breath ghosts over Cyber’s ear, cool and rushing, over the sweat gathering there, the wind sending a cold chill down Cyber’s spine.</p><p>Cyber’s cheeks burn as Danzer’s croons, feeling split apart and stuffed full, Danzer’s bulge wiggling inside him as Danzer rocks, as he gives little shoves of his hips, each slap a little jolt that shoots through Cyber, heady and sharp.</p><p>“Danz, please,” Cyber whimpers, searching for something to hold onto, clawing at the ground, grabbing at Danzer’s wrists, trying to anchor himself with something. Danzer lets out a barking laugh, <em>so</em> much like his consorts, and grabs at Cyber’s hips, hauling him up onto his knees while planting one hand on Cyber’s shoulders, keeping his face pressed into the dirt.</p><p>"So good for me Cyber, you’re all mine.” Danzer says, spreading his knees and starting to thrust properly, making Cyber gasp and whimper. “Can you feel me, inside you? Splitting you open? Oh, <em>fuck</em> Cyber, you feel so good around my bulge, so tight-”</p><p>His face is shoved into the ground by a single, large hand planted on his back- all Cyber can do is whimper and try to rock back, trying to get more. Danzer isn't touching Cyber’s cock at all, just carelessly taking his own pleasure, and it's <em>maddening</em>, having it still be trapped in Cyber’s pants,  the fabric pulled down enough to give Danzer access but no more.<br/>
Cyber can hear Danzer’s panting above him, the deep, guttural noises of pleasure that were sliding from his mouth. Each sound dropped into his ears is another stick to the fire, turning his sensitivity up to eleven and then smashing the dial and breaking it there.</p><p>“Danz,” He moans, “<em>please</em>,” and Danzer barks another laugh, his hand coming off of Cyber’s back and grabbing at Cyber’s head instead, yanking him up and making his back arch, a perfect curve that has Cyber gasping and choking, his entire body straining and taut, his eyes flying open.</p><p>The pack mills about them, attention on Cyber like a laser focus. Some hyenas are bolder than others, lying submissively on the ground a few feet away from Cyber, gazes hopeful and tails wagging, others are back further at a more respectful distance. There are even some pairs that were mating themselves, fucking away but still watching, tongue lolling out, gazes bright.</p><p>And everywhere, grins, laughter, yipping, growling, a low level of noise that spoke to <em>Alpha’s mating, Alpha’s taking his bitch. </em></p><p>Cyber whimpers as his cock <em>aches </em>at the attention, his hole clenching and making Danzer moan in his ear, deep and spine-tingling. He's split open, put on display for all of them to watch, to laugh at his humiliation and his shame, to be taken like a common bitch, and it was achingly, terribly, <em>humiliatingly</em> good, having Danzer fuck him in front of the pack, out where they are all watching, just <em>made</em> to take Danzer’s bulge.</p><p>With a growl, Danzer gives a couple last jerking shoves into Cyber and stills, panting, letting go of Cyber’s head and letting him drop back down onto his elbows, head hanging and panting as Danzer spills over, genetic material gushing into Cyber.</p><p>Cyber’s chest heaves, knowing better than to move right now, just letting Danzer work his way through his orgasm, raising one hand and wiping his face dry on his shirt, panting and sweating.</p><p>There was a soft, inquiring yip, and Cyber looked up as a hyena licks his face. It’s hot breath washes over him and Cyber felt himself jerking back slightly, only for Danzer to growl at him, making him still.</p><p>The hyena starts licking over Cyber’s face and around his neck, cleaning him, and Cyber felt his face go ever redder at the attention, squeezing his eyes shut. After a moment the tongue stops.</p><p>Danzer growls again, and Cyber’s eyes shoot open, unsure of what Danzer was trying to communicate, only for him to freeze. The hyena had rolled on it’s back in front of Cyber, showing off it’s unsheathed cock to him, wordlessly begging for attention. Cyber stares at it uncertainly, his heart pounding in his ears, because surely Danzer didn’t mean for him to-</p><p>Danzer snarls, surging forwards, knocking Cyber flat to the ground under him as he swipes at the bold hyena, sending it tumbling backwards with a yelp. As it stumbles to its feet, Cyber can see that it has a distinct limp as it slinks away, tail between its legs, but then all of Cyber’s attention is stolen away as Danzer’s bulge shoves <em>deep </em>into him, a renewed, aggressive, possessive fuck.</p><p>“You’re mine Cyber, mine, all <em>mine</em>,” Danzer croons as he hauls Cyber up for round two, grabbing at his hips and starting to animalistically thrust his bulge into Cyber, making him choke and whimper as the fire kicks right back into high gear. <br/>
Cyber squeezes his eyes shut, but it was like the hyena’s cock had been branded into his sight, he can still see it on the insides of his eyelids, all extended and waiting, and he gasps, opening his eyes, only to then be met with the sight of all the rest of the hyenas, watching and waiting, and there’s <em>no escape from it</em>, it’s burning up and Danzer is shoving hard enough to have him skidding on the ground, growling and panting and sounding so animalistic that if Cyber didn’t think about it, it would almost sound like there was a hyena on top of him, taking him as their bitch-</p><p>Cyber cries out and claws at the ground as Danzer smacks his ass, the sharp sting breaking Cyber from his spiraling thoughts.</p><p>“So fucking good for me, Cyber, so good,” Danzer moans, “so perfect and all <em>mine,</em> my bitch, my baby boy,” and Cyber flushes, already so overwhelmed and shaking and trembling, and then Danzer shoves his hand into the front of Cyber’s pants, giving him something to press against, and Cyber is <em>gone</em>, his peak exploding through him as he wails, jerking in Danzer’s hold and writhing, only kept in place by Danzer’s hands.</p><p>“Cyber, Cyber,” Danzer doesn't let up with his thrusting as Cyber spills over, tongue lolling out and face twisted in ecstasy at the feeling of Cyber tightening around him, “Oh, yes, Cyber, yes, <em>yes</em>,” his fucking taking on a savage, rhythmless edge, just blindly humping into Cyber at full force, each breath punched out from his lungs, shoving Cyber along the grass, forwards and back, hauling his entire body around and smacking their hips together with a great, swinging drive.</p><p>And Cyber<em> wails</em>, his abused hole fluttering around Danzer, rapidly going from afterglow haze to<em> sharp sharp, too much</em>, <em>sharp</em> of overstimulation, struggling to crawl away, his fingers tearing up grass and dirt and his legs kicking out, trying to push himself away- only for Danzer to pull him back in, it <em>hurt</em> it hurt <em>so good</em>, it hurt <em>too</em> good, it was riding on the knife’s edge and being forced to press his finger to the blade, it was watching the ground come too close, too close, in freefall and not stopping, it was a terrible electric shock making him burn with every thrust, every push, every writhe inside him from Danzer’s bulge, everything narrowing down to the smacking of their hips and the bruises being left on his hips from Danzer’s grip and being <em>forced to take it.</em></p><p>And then Danzer <em>howls</em>, a sound echoed by the pack around them, giving one overwhelming thrust that had the two of them pushing forwards, Danzer crushing Cyber down to be flat against the ground again, his teeth closing around the back of Cyber’s neck, but even now he was gentle, not putting too much pressure there, just enough for Cyber to feel it and go tense, then lax.</p><p>Just enough to tell him who he belonged to.</p><p>Cyber pants, his entire body trembling from the overstimulation, his eyes fluttering as Danzer’s hips continue to rock, ever so slightly, milking himself into Cyber’s loose, warm hole. Even just the idea of moving was too much to think about, so he doesn't, barely able to breathe under Danzer’s form, his limbs spasming from exertion and aftershocks, his mouth dry.</p><p>“Oh, Cyber, was that good?” Danzer asks, breathless, low and pleased, leaning in and nuzzling Cyber’s cheek. “Was that good? Did you like that?”</p><p>“Y..yes.” Cyber forces out after a moment, trying to find the way to put words together again. “Wonderful.”</p><p>“Good.” Danzer licks a stripe up Cyber’s cheek, long purple tongue leaving a trail of spit in it's wake. “I’m glad.” He rumbles a little, nosing into the space behind Cyber’s ear. “You’re fucking mine.” He croons, and Cyber squeezes his eyes shut at the burning thrill that ignites in his heart.</p><p>“Y...yeah.” Cyber confirms, his words stuttering. “Yours.”</p><p>Danzer makes a pleased noise, his hips still rocking gently. The burn of overstimulation is fading, slowly shifting to a slight, sleepy pleasure.</p><p>“Do you want to go again?” Danzer asks, kissing Cyber’s neck. “I can go again if you want, it would feel really good.”</p><p>Cyber feels a dull pang of horror at that, but automatically shoves it down.</p><p>“Not sure.” He mumbles. “Just, stay like this.” Danzer’s weight was nice, reassuring.</p><p>“Okay.” Danzer agrees and presses another kiss to Cyber’s neck. His hips still rocking, a gentle in-out, in-out, almost lulling Cyber into a trance. “It feels good, though, doesn’t it?” He asks.</p><p>“Mm.” Cyber makes a confirming noise, halfway to unconsciousness.</p><p>Danzer just laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my work, check me out on twitter at <a href="https://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny">@LPSunnyBunny</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>